


if we only had time

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Rey is a Solo, and some minor angst I guess, basically rey just convinces han to propose to leia, but its not really angsty or anything, for some reason theres no actual proposal in this, its mostly just rey and han fluff, only because I felt it fitting for this scenario, over-gratuitous use of twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey convinces Han to propose to Leia after he gives her some advice on making her relationship public. </p><p>Also Kylo is bitter and everyone wants Finn and Poe to just get married already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we only had time

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been written over a month or so cuz I wasn't satisfied with the ending (I'm never satisfied) (see what I did there??? hahaha I'm such a nerd) and so basically if the continuity (although how that's possible in a 2k word oneshot i dont know) seems off its cuz it took like a month for me to finish the fic
> 
> also rey is a solo because it just seemed more fitting for her to convince her father to marry her mother than her uncle to marry her aunt (if I had gone the Skywalker route) or mentor to marry her other mentor (if I had gone to kenobi route)
> 
> and ben isnt evil and/or emo but still bitter
> 
> also lets pretend for the sake of the fic that actor fandoms existed back in the late eighties and were kinda big even though there was no social media 
> 
> also the title is 1) taken from Hamilton (because I'm trash) and 2) doesn't really have much to do with the fic other than them not having time to get married

**_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _waiting for my brother to get to my house for supper so how bout a quick Q &A while I wait? #askRey _

**_@BlueRey23:_ ** _#askRey @Rey_Solo who takes longer to get ready: your brother or your mother?_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _@BlueRey23 the correct answer is neither! My dad takes an hour to do his hair while my mom takes 45 minutes and Ben takes 30_

 **_@PoeDAMNeron_ ** _: #askRey is Poe really as funny in real life as he is on the show??_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _@PoeDAMNeron he just likes to think he is. most laughs on set are pity laughs_

 **_@Storm_Pilot_Luver:_ ** _#askRey will @Poe_Dameron and @BigDeal_Finn ever get married?!?! I just want them to be happy!!!_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _@Storm_Pilot_Luver in the show, maybe soon. In real life, they’re practically there already._

 **_@Not_Han_Solo:_ ** _#askRey @Rey_Solo am I ever gonna get to meet this person I know you’ve been seeing for the past six months?_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _@Not_Han_Solo am I ever gonna see you and mom tie the knot?_

 **_@Finn_Dameron_:_ ** _#askRey are you and @JessPava together in real life?? You seem so close on the show!_

 **_@Reyva_:_ ** _#askRey are you and Jessika an actual couple_

 **_@Kylux_Luv:_ ** _#askRey are you and Jess Pava an item??_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _@Finn_Dameron_ @Reyva_ @Kylux_Luv no we’re just friends_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _looks like @Kylo_Ben is finally here so I have to go! Sorry if I didn’t answer your question. Luv you guys lots!_  


Rey dropped her phone on the couch beside her and sighed, leaning back into the soft cushions. Half of the questions she had gotten were about her and Jessika, which concerned her. If they were already guessing, how long until they actually found out? They couldn’t keep it a secret for much longer, since they planned on eloping in a week. (Fans were vicious and vigilant when it came to news about their favorite celebrities, and nothing could be kept secret for very long with them around. Rey was astonished that they’d kept their relationship a secret for this long already.) Her dad mentioning her mysterious partner didn’t help any. It had only prompted the onslaught of “reyva” tweets.

“Hey, kid, you alright?”

Rey looked up from her lap to see the man in question leaning against the doorway. “Peachy keen.”

“Cut the crap, Rey,” he said fondly. ( _Could that even be said fondly?_ Rey wondered.) He sauntered to the couch and plopped down beside the brunette. “C’mon, tell your pops what’s up.” Her dad wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her head onto his chest. She instantly curled into his side, like she did when she was a child and scared of thunder.

“Everyone keeps asking when Jessika and I will get together, and I’m scared to tell them about us,” Rey admitted. “I’m scared they won’t be as accepting as they’re acting. A same-sex couple on TV is one thing. Two on the same show is another. But when it happens in real life? That’s a whole other galaxy. And what if we break up? I won’t be able to look at her again, and the show will be ruined and the fans will hate me!”

“Don’t say that. Your fans will never hate you. Not if they’re really your fans. Did you know that your mother used to be one of the biggest stars in the entire world before your brother came along?”

“I knew she was big, but she was really one of the biggest?”

Han nodded. “An up and coming actress with great talent and a great lineage. Super popular, everyone’s sweetheart. She was predicted to win quite a few Oscars. Then she met me, and our lives changed. Not instantly, of course. Took us four years to face the music, but the end result was definitely Oscar worthy.

“Throughout this time, her fan base was growing. Everyone loved her; writers, directors, actors, critics, and avid movie fans galore. Nothing changed when she met me, and nothing changed after we got together. People still loved her, even if she was involved with some scruffy, independent, B-List movie actor that everyone tolerated. It was reassuring to know that I wasn’t stepping on her image, that I wasn’t getting in the way of her career. That her fans still loved her even if she was seen with someone like me.

“But then she became pregnant, and everything changed. We weren’t married at the time. Had no plans to, really. Not at that time. We’d only been together for two years, and knew we weren’t ready. Her so-called fans started to shun her when she released the news. Their idol, the one they looked up to, wasn’t conforming to societal restraints and getting married before having a kid. Things only got worse when I said we didn’t have any plans for the future besides our kid.

“Slowly, she started losing fans and didn’t gain them back, since she took time off for Ben. Her fans, the ones that said they would always stand by her, gave up on her because she was an unwed mother doing nothing about her career while she was taking care of an infant.

“When Ben was around two, she got back into things. Started doing more movies and shows, promoting herself on interviews and radio. She had significantly less fans than before; a lot less people flocked to the theaters to see the great Leia Organa make her comeback. But people still went. Those were the true fans. The ones that waited and never gave up on her. They are the ones that proved to your mother that being an actress was worth every single second, even with the difficult directors and nosy paparazzi. They showed her that someone would always have her back, no matter what.

“So, really, what I’m trying to say here, is that if you do come out, you will lose fans, but the ones who care won’t ever leave. Your fans won’t give up on you if they’re truly fans.”

Rey pulled away from her father’s side to meet his eyes. “So I should tell them?”

“If you think you’re ready.”

They stayed silent for a long time while Rey pondered over her dad’s words. If her fans truly cared about her, they wouldn’t care who she was dating.

But then she realized another moral of the story; she shouldn’t care what people would think. Her mother knew not getting married after having a kid would give her some backlash, but she did it anyways. So what was stopping her from doing the same and not giving a damn about what other people thought? It was her life, and the fans shouldn’t control it.

In that moment, she made a decision. It was not her most thought-out or well planned idea, but she was taking control of her life. “I’m going to tell everyone,” she decided, sitting up. “After I get married.”

“Married? Who said anything about you getting married?”

Maybe telling her dad about her relationship that he had never known the details of by announcing her engagement wasn’t the best idea, she realized, but it was too late to take it back. “I’m getting married. Next week.”

“To who?”

“To whom,” she corrected. “And I’m gonna be Mrs. Solo-Pava.”

“Wait - you’re marrying Jessika? Your co-star who everyone thinks you’re already dating?”

“Yes,” Rey said quietly.

Han sank back into the cushions, running his hand over his face. “How long have you been together?”

“A year next Friday.”

“Are you sure about this?”

She nodded. “Positive. I love Jessika and she loves me and we’re both ready for this.”

“If you’re sure,” he said with a sigh. “My baby’s gettin married!”

“Not so loud! I want to break the news to mom before you go telling everyone!”

The pair sat and chatted for a while, mostly about Rey’s love life, while they waited for Ben to show his face. It felt nice to be able to talk about it to someone other than Finn or Poe, who often just responded with stories from their relationship. It was also nice talking to her dad, something Rey hadn’t done in a long while.

When her dad got into a story about his escapades as a young man, around the time he met her uncle Luke, Rey remembered something from her dad’s lesson. She knew her parents weren’t married, and it didn’t really matter to her, but did it matter to them? He had said they hadn’t gotten married because they weren’t ready, not that they didn’t want it.

“Why didn’t you and mom ever get married? I know you said you weren’t ready when Ben came, but you’ve been together for thirty years now. I assume that you’re ready by now.”

“We never really had the time,” her father said with a shrug. “After Ben was old enough to not need constant attention, we started working, and we barely had time to see our own son some days. Time alone was practically unheard of. Then when Ben was six and things were quieting down, we had you, and it was the same thing for the next six years. When you were six, your Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara got married, making it crazy for an entire year while they planned.”

“Didn’t their wedding get you talking about marriage, though? A wedding doesn’t just happen without people realizing the significance of it.”

“Sure we did. I was even going to get a ring after they left for their honeymoon. But then I got a movie shooting in England and when I got back, your mother went to Australia and it was a back and forth thing for a while.

“Things finally settled again when you were nine, and I thought about it again. I even started looking at rings. But then shit happened with your grandfather, and Ben was going through a tough time and my plans to get married just weren’t as important.

“After all of that was dealt with, your grandmother died and Padmé was born within a three month period, and we had to deal with that. By the time things settled down to relative peace, getting married was a small thought in the back of my mind.”

“And you never thought of it again?”

“Oh, now and again I’d remember, but I’d push it out and focus on the present. Being famous takes up a lot of time.”

“It does,” Rey agreed, “but things seemed to have settled a bit. You’re not working on anything, mom’s not working on anything, Ben’s good, I’m good. Why not ask her now?”

“Well first I’d need a ring.”

“Use grandma’s!” she exclaimed, sliding a diamond ring off her right ring finger and placing it in her father’s hand. “Don’t worry, it’s not her engagement ring. It was her mother’s.”

Han raised his eyebrow at the piece of jewellry in his hand. “Are you sure?”

“I want you and mom to be happy,” she said seriously, sliding forward and turning towards her father. “And this ring was Jobal Naberrie’s, who happened to have a loving and lasting marriage.”

“Okay,” her father said, sounding unsure.

“Second, you need a plan. You can either go all out or have something intimate.”

“I think we get enough attention as it is. I’d rather not do something extravagant.”

“Great!” Rey stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. “Just set up something romantic and personal and ask. It’s quite simple.”

“How do you know all this?”

Rey stopped in place and looked her dad in the eyes. “I’ve proposed to Jessika three times,” she said seriously. “I know what I’m about, son.”

  


* * *

 

 

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _so happy for my lovely parents @Not_Han_Solo and @LeiaOrgana !! Or should it be Mr. and Mrs. Leia Organa now?? ; D_

 **_@Not_Han_Solo:_ ** _I am officially the luckiest man alive._

 **_@Not_Han_Solo:_ ** _@Rey_Solo what’s that supposed to mean??_

 **_@LeiaOrgana:_ ** _@Not_Han_Solo @Rey_Solo cut the crap, han. we both know what that means_

 **_@MasterLuke:_ ** _Never thought I’d see the day @Not_Han_Solo @LeiaOrgana_

 **_@JessPava:_ ** _congrats to @Not_Han_Solo and @LeiaOrgana on officially becoming my in-laws_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _@JessPava @Not_Han_Solo @Leia Organa um my mom kinda doesn’t know that yet_

 **_@Kylo_Ben:_ ** _only been to two weddings in my life and never going to another_

 **_@Kylo_Ben:_ ** _glad it wasn’t three cuz wouldn't've been able to handle the bride_

 **_@JessPava:_ ** _@Kylo_Ben did you just subtweet me? If you wanna talk shit say it to my face! I’m not afraid of you_

 **_@Hux_the_General:_ ** _@Kylo_Ben I see where I stand_

 **_@Hux_the_General:_ ** _well looks like I’m never gonna get married either. I suppose the single life is nice._

 **_@Kylo_Ben:_ ** _did I just get dumped??_

 **_@JessPava:_ ** _@Kylo_Ben ha serves you right you don’t talk shit about me behind me back_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _probably should’ve stalked my wife on twitter before I married her_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _swear she’s worse than my brother_

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _LEIA ORGANA IS OFFICIALLY ORGANA-SOLO! SOUND THE KLAXONS! bzz.fd/leia-organa-wedding-happiness_

 **_@Buzzfeed:_ ** _Ten things you didn’t know about the Solo family! (like how Rey is officially off-limits!) bzz.fd/ten-things-solo-family_

 **_@Rey_Solo:_ ** _what did I just start?_

**Author's Note:**

> and just in case you're confused about the Han knowing/not knowing thing he knew that Rey was seeing someone for the last six months but didn't know any details so finding out his daughter was getting married was a shock and he also had no clue who she was seeing
> 
> and my headcanon for why leia didn't know was that 1) she and han got hitched at the courthouse a few days after he proposed and 2) rey and jess had also just gotten married and wanted to enjoy their honeymoon before facing Leia because she is terrifying and even though rey loves her she didn't want to face her mother's wrath for not telling her
> 
> also han and leia never got married in the first place cuz they were busy and didn't think it was super important at the time and also cuz she didnt want to deal with her career, a newborn son, being a celebrity and a marriage at the same time


End file.
